Our Search Collides With Hell
by Neevey
Summary: She is looking for her missing sister, Hope, with the help of a confused and grieving Claire. Meanwhile, others too have something they desperately want to find. The Volturi in particular are determined to find a power that will defeat the Cullen family and please Aro, who still longs for Alice's ability. Multiple points of view (Claire, Nessie, etc.) Review for more.
1. Chapter 1

***IMPORTANT NOTE: I'm unsure whether or not to continue with this story so I thought I'd post it and hopefully get some feedback. I can't decide if I should rewrite it in third or continue with first as it may get confusing later on with a lot of point of views.***

* * *

**Our Search Collides With Hell**

**Chapter 1**

She would discover who had made Hope, her little sister, vanish without a goodbye, even if it killed her. It wouldn't even matter to her if World War Three broke out because of her search; Hope was someone she cared greatly for. There would be many more sleepless nights if the answers were not uncovered and if something sinister had happened to Hope, the disgusting thing that had done it had to be brought to justice. Many more could fall victim to its hands if she failed...

_**Forks/La Push**_

_unknown name_

Not many would ever willingly move to such a small, cold place. However, I felt Forks was the right location for me as it was a drastic scenery change – it was so very peaceful in appearance and no drama, just mundane quiet life. A perfect place to wait and prepare for my bad feeling to make its long overdue debut. Forks was now my base, a place of refuge, for when I had no leads.

Now was the moment of resting as obviously I had no leads, not one single sodding lead. Pointless searching was, well, pointless and of course unaffordable. I could not let my emotions take control. Losing focus and becoming irrational was not going to find her.

Since that time she disappeared I gave up my whole entire life, even my family name, something I was very proud of. The only name that matters now is my missing sisters, Hope.

It was an evening when I moved in, strange I know, but I didn't want to attract attention as distractions would only waste precious time. However, my neighbours spotted me and they of course ended up being the nosiest fucking people ever. Rude too, they barged into my home carrying slightly burnt undecorated cakes made from shop bought mix. If I'm honest, I don't care if it is the thought that counts, I care that they're wasting my extremely limited time.

I kick them out and unpack before heading to bed. The cold damp cakes are left in the kitchen, kept trapped together in their tin. Maybe those cakes aren't too bad after all, they're better off than me anyway. I felt exhausted and managed to fall asleep for the first time since Hope's disappearance. I think it was because I'd just came back from a trip to Italy. We always said we'd go there together and now we are separated it made me feel just a tiny bit closer to her.

_Where are you...?_

Do you ever struggle to wake up? Not because you're tired but because you don't want to... because your life is painful. It's like that every day for me but still I force myself to get up because I cannot afford to waste time. Each second Hope is missing is taking time off of her life and mine too.

Today's main mission is to begin memorising every inch of Forks and its surroundings. But first, an easier mission. I must hunt for my breakfast!

The fridge contains milk, ham and tomatoes. On the table is bread and those cakes from last night. I haven't got a toaster for the bread or butter to spread on it. My mission for breakfast is a failure and that doesn't give me much confidence in completing my main mission if I didn't remember to bring more food with me.

I'd rather not go to the supermarket so instead I take a walk to work up my appetite further and find a place to eat. I can't help but fret over the time I'm wasting but in the end I would rather have a good meal than something awful I've made myself. I didn't want to attract too much attention anyway. People in diners will be too busy stuffing their faces to notice me so I'll be alone and not have any distractions. Of course I hope the staff notice me as I'd like to get served and not have to sit surrounded by mouthwatering smells.

I later find myself wondering around La Push, an interesting place near to Forks. My appetite has sky rocketed and conveniently a cosy place to eat is here. As long as the food doesn't taste like the complete shit I usually make then I don't care if it's overpriced. I just need food.

When I walk in, I can't help but swear to myself. This was a disaster, a catastrophe, the end of my already ending world... no free tables.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**La Push**_

_Claire_

If my life was a book, I wouldn't be able to publish it as an autobiography. It would be considered bullshit fiction and removed from the shelf. I feel there is some force moulding my life into an insane play for its own selfish entertainment. I'm afraid one day things will get a little too crazy and collapse in on its self. The fragile foundation life is built on isn't meant to be tested with such horror and delight.

I manage somehow to continue with some normality. This is due to the fact most humans are unaware about exactly what inhabits their planet. I feel for them as I was like them, not for long though. They think they know exactly what can kill them and how to defend themselves from such.

Every night people go missing and the wrong species is blamed. Every night I go to bed and mourn their deaths. Even though the knowledge would probably never save a life, at least their families would not wrongly blame and accuse. No one should ever be imprisoned not guilty of a crime.

So you wonder where this is going and to tell you the truth I have no idea. I should know but I don't. My future has been known since the day he looked me in the eyes. My past, present and future loyal companion, soon to be boyfriend, who I've know since I was only two years old.

Now the time is nearly upon us. The time I fall in love should be happy but instead it's clouded with loss, revenge and defiance. I know I'm being childish but I can't help but rebel as now is really not the time!

"Claire, why can't you stay out of the woods?" Quil asked as he approached wearing his pissed off expression.

"God, Quil, it's not like I'm gonna get hurt or anything."

"Yeah, because pushover Quil is always patrolling in case you decide to go on any more reckless night time hikes."

I scowled and carried on staring off into the dark.

"Claire," Quil said softly after a few minutes, "Claire, please, you're killing me. I know things are... a bit... awkward between us, but you can still talk to me,"

I stared at him and said, "I _don't _want to talk to _you,"_

Hurt flashed in his eyes and he hid it too late.

"Well, who do you want to talk to then?"

Anger built up in me, "You know damn well who I want to talk to!"

"I'm sorry Claire but I can't work miracles."

"Well go then. I don't want you here at the moment."

And for once he listened and left. Of course, he wasn't too far away since I'm his imprint. Quil is really protective to the point of annoying. It's understandable though, considering the times we now live in. I wonder what it was like to not have to live in fear...

I should remember but I don't. The pain of recent times has erased it all. I decide to stay in the woods near home until morning, there is no point infecting other people with my negativity.

That doesn't go quite to plan. I find myself after two hours being dragged by a tired Quil. I knew he wouldn't like me and him staying out here, he never likes any of my ideas. I don't understand what's so bad about them though.

"I called Sam," Quil says in our struggle out of the woods.

"And why the hell did you do that?" I say as I cling to a tree.

"He and Emily need to know that you're being difficult, again."

Quil lets go of me, expecting me to follow. In fact he knows I will follow as he and I both knew I wasn't going to drop this. I let go of the tree and jog to catch up with him as not all of us have long legs.

Jogging in the dark doesn't always work out well for me though. Just as I'm a little way behind him I trip and find myself flying through the air at a great speed. I fall into his back knocking a tired Quil and an annoyed me to the ground. Damn it. Though, it was pretty funny.

"Oops!" I laugh quietly, "Sorry, Quil."

"It's okay." Quil says, voice muffled as he's lying face down in the mud.

There's silence then and I get lost in it until a minute later Quil brings me back to planet Earth.

"Claire...?" Quil asks confused.

"Huh?" I reply back confused.

"Can you get off me, please?"

"Huh?"

"You're lying on top of me."

"Oh... Oh!"

I roll off Quil and jump to my feet my face red. What a great time to go off into a daydream. I watch him get up brushing the dirt of his clothes he turns to me and grins. I'm instantly transported back in time to a blared memory that felt so warm and happy. I smiled back briefly and helped wipe the dirt of his face. It must suck to face plant in to who knows what.

Quil carries me on his back for the rest of the way and as we arrive at my home we share another small laugh. What had happened earlier was forgotten until we entered the house. The lights were still on shining brightly so my guardians, Aunt Emily and Sam, were awake.

The only way I could get through this without much of a punishment was to keep my mouth shut but the odds on that happening were slim. Sam just got on my nerves sometimes, well all the time. He only cares about me because Emily does. If Sam hadn't imprinted he wouldn't give a crap.

"Claire!" Emily jumped up from her chair and hugged me. She always did this each time I came home late.

"I'm fine, I was with Quil," I say hugging back.

"I know, I just can't help but worry about you Claire," Emily said letting go of me and taking a step back, "You're going through a tough time and I just wish I could understand you better."

"You're grounded Claire and from now on Quil must be with you at all times," Sam said sternly from behind Emily.

"Quil's already with me at all times," I mutter under my breath annoyed.

Sam goes to leave the room but stops and turns around briefly, "You're banned from the woods too,"

"That's not fair!"

"You know Claire, there's a saying, do you need reminding?"

_Life isn't fair._

I ignore Sam and leave the room pulling Quil behind me.

I spend some time ranting to Quil before shoving him out of my room. There was no way he was staying! Though if I wanted him to I doubt Sam would say anything and even if he wanted to he couldn't. Sam did say Quil was to stay with me at all times...

And so it turned out Quil was to stay with me at all times. Of course there were exceptions like when I was in the bathroom or getting dressed. Sam is such a ass hole sometimes!

A minute after leaving Quil came back. His expression was fearful like I was going to attack him. Well, I did hit him with a magazine but Sam was going to get worse. I can't believe he was being serious! This no privacy thing was going to get old fast.

Quil sleeps for a little while on my bed while I sit on the floor and stare at the ceiling. I couldn't be bothered with anything at the moment. I was tired but I knew I wouldn't be able to if I tried, I'd only wake up screaming.

A few hours later I change and wash my face before waking up a grumpy Quil. The dark under his eyes makes me feel bad for keeping him up late the night before.

I skip breakfast with Emily, Sam and some of the pack and head to the diner with Quil after getting Emily to persuade Sam to give me a second chance. I managed to grab the last table and everything was going fine until he gets a text message.

"Sorry Claire bear we have to go to go back, Sam's orders," Quil sighs.

"Aw, he ruins everything!" I complain.

"I agree, I'm starving," Quil said annoyed, "But maybe... never mind,"

"What was that? Did you have a master plan?"

"We could just maybe pretend my phone was off and I didn't get the message..."

"Yes!"

So we were having breakfast at the diner after all. Sam was going to be pissed but the to die for food at the diner was worth it. Though Emily too was a good cook but I bet Sam would force us to have cereal.

What I expected to be just breakfast with Quil turned into an interesting meeting with a girl who had an interesting story to tell. One with a mystery and a whole lot of danger. Sam was sure going to ground me for a century if I got myself involved but who cares!? I know I don't! Well at least at the moment anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**La Push**_

_unknown name_

Most of the tables were full apart from one with a moody looking girl and a shirtless guy at it. They looked like an interesting pair to sit with. I just hoped I was not going to interrupt anything romantic.

"Excuse me, can I sit here?" I ask the couple.

The guy looks like he wants to object but the girl laughs and nods, "Sure,"

I sit down next to the muscular dude. No wonder he wasn't wearing a shirt, I'd want to show those off too!

"Thanks, I hope I've not interrupted anything,"

"Oh no, we're not like that,"

"Really?"

The guy, again, looks like he wants to object. I can't help but feel bad but at least I stopped him confessing at a diner. He should be thanking me.

"I'm Claire and this is Quil, best friend and bodyguard," Claire said to me, "What's your name?"

Shit... what should I give them as my name? Maybe I should stop acting like a bad ass with the whole no name thing or give a fake one. It's only my second name I've changed officially so I should still give out my first. I want to leave as little evidence of the real me though.

"My names... J... Jane...," is that a weird name?

"Wow, suspense. Did you just make that up or do you have to kill us now?" Quil laughed.

Claire punched him from across the table, "We're not in a movie, dumb ass!"

Damn, he got me... Okay, okay, calm and cool expression with a serious voice will stop them from laughing at what I'm about to say, "I don't use my real name."

Quil and Claire's faces had looks of confusion on them. Great... I'm going to have to make a cool reason up.

"So you're a spy?" Quil whispered to me.

Claire sighed, "Idiot,"

Then she punched him again and he howled in pain as blood dripped from his nose.

"Oh gosh, Quil!" Claire cried out grabbing tissues to clean his bloody nose.

I really, really hate blood. It's absolutely disgusting.

"It's okay, just an accident," Quil comforted her as he stood, "I'd best go and get cleaned up, stay here and don't go wondering off."

"Of course, I wouldn't want us to get in trouble with Sam."

I moved to Quil could leave and as he left the waitress came to take our order. We forgot about poor Quil for a moment and focused on ordering our food. It wasn't like he was going to die. If anyone was going to die it would be me, from hunger.

"I feel so bad...," Claire said quietly.

"You didn't mean to hurt him, so don't worry," I said smiling, "He looks like a tough guy anyway,"

"He is. You wouldn't believe some of the things he has been through,"

"Sounds interesting,"

"It is but I can't tell you...,"

"I understand."

"I feel bad though, he has difficult responsibilities and I just cause trouble for him but I just... I just hurt so much."

The look on Claire's face was heart breaking. It looked like she was keeping a lot bottled up, too much for her age. It was most likely even too much for anyone. I was happy now that there were no free tables else I wouldn't have met Claire and Quil. I had a feeling Claire and I would be good friends while I was living here. Maybe we could help each other, it seemed like we both needed somebody. She was obviously close to Quil but it seemed at the moment she couldn't talk to him about the problems she was having. I wonder if he is part of it...

"It can sometimes help to talk about it though I can't promise it will help much...," I say smiling.

"Can I trust you though? I don't even know your name," Claire replied unsure.

"My names Audrey, I'm new around here. I'd prefer not to give out my second names for now but it isn't right to not know the first name of a friend, right?"

"Right."

So it began, the start of what I knew would be a very interesting friendship. One I didn't expect to find in a place like this and one I also don't have time for but oh well. I suppose now I don't have to act friendly towards my neighbours as I now officially have friend from La Push! For once I felt normal, like my life had not completely stopped. I couldn't forget what I was here for though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**La Push**

_Claire_

I knew it wasn't the best idea. To trust someone you have only known for five minutes isn't easy for anyone yet I felt that I could trust her with a little of my story. It would only be the parts that are mine to share though, and that won't make me sound too insane.

For the next few days we hung out even though I was supposed to be grounded. Thanks to Emily's kindness and Sam's weakness I got out of it (again)! It was difficult to find ways of getting rid of Quil, who was told by my uncle to stay by my side at all times, but we managed. Eventually Quil got the message that we wanted rid of him and would leave and wait somewhere nearby but out of hearing range.

The best place to start for most stories is at the beginning. My story was no different, of course I had to edit out the secrets which was challenging. I'm sure Audrey knew I was cutting things from my life story but she didn't say anything. I was glad she understood that I wanted to keep some things secret. Everyone has secrets they want to keep after all and I'm pretty sure Audrey is hiding a lot from me too. I'd have to ask her about it later but for now I had to tell my own story.

"My name is Claire Young..."

My life was simple and ordinary up until I was two years old. Me and my sister, we were visiting our aunt Emily with... mom. That day I met Quil Ateara and from then on almost every single memory I have has had him in it by my side. That's because Quil is shape-shifter. He changes into a wolf to protect our tribe from a very specific threat, vampires.

Him being a wolf means he has the ability to imprint. If Quil meets his soul mate he will involuntarily imprint even if he is in love with somebody else. This means if Quil meets his soul mate he will be bound to them forever. All other ties to people will barely matter at all as the tie between him and his imprint will be too powerful. If the tie is ever severed by death then he will sink into depression, if he is rejected he will hurt but accept their decision.

Quil Ateara imprinted on me that day. It was a long time ago now and he has been waiting patiently never ageing, carrying out his duties as a protector, and not moving forward with his life until I grew up. I'm still keeping him from moving forward now that I'm of age. It makes me feel so awful but I just can't, not yet.

I can't imagine all those years without Quil there. If he hadn't have imprinted on me my life would have been much emptier and there would have been no reason to remember. I think most people long to have those childhood memories back as they all forget. But I don't forget so that makes it harder sometimes. Life was good then, really good. Sure, there were bad days too but Quil always made everything better.

I monopolised all of his time and he monopolised mine. I missed out on many moments with my family because of our strong bond. However, I wouldn't be able to survive now without it. Without Quil life would be unbearable. The routine of life which causes deja-vu. Every activity carried out at the exact same time every single day. The same conversations and the endless expectations. If you can not integrate into society and do what everyone else does there is no place for you.

Quil helps me to survive, to breathe and to ultimately be myself. I owe him a lot really. He distracted me from the problems of the world and protected my innocence. It was all for nothing though as I'd eventually find out how cruel this world and the creatures on it could be. I found out in the worst way possible.

They all died and I saw it all.

A majority of the countries around the world were in crisis. It seemed that soon the whole world as we knew it once would be far from reach. We'd never see it that way again... It was far from perfect but it was better than what was to come. We were in the middle of change, a terrible change.

Why couldn't people just get along... why not sit down, talk and actually listen? The people who now controlled our world have no respect, they are selfish and are not afraid to use violence to get what they want.

It was my sister first, a school trip ending in tragedy, it was on the news, though compared to other things goings on it was nothing at all. It was reported locally though and people have never stopped talking about it here... The looks of pity, interest and the glares never end. The ones who glare and whisper, they call me an attention seeker; some even say I should have died on that trip too. They act like I'm the one who killed everyone because I survived. I don't understand their logic. I never, ever look for attention, in fact I loath it.

Every night I do wonder if I could have done something, anything, to have saved or prolonged my sisters short life. I don't need others making me feel worse... I need them to leave me alone. Along with the emotional pain I did suffer physical injuries. A bullet in the leg, cuts and bruises and a broken arm so I was extremely lucky. Sometimes, I don't feel like it though and I hate that. I hate myself for feeling that way but I can't help it, I really can't.

The weeks after that were hell. The months after that too were difficult. The years should have been better but they weren't. What happened next took away everything...

I looked up from my plate of cold food now mashed up on my plate. I couldn't eat now, I'd lost my appetite. Audrey's expression was one of compassion and understanding. She obviously had her own problems. Maybe she too needed someone to talk to. Audreywas most likely even more alone than me.

"I think that's enough for you today." Audrey said from across the table.

Her food was left mostly untouched like mine. It was a waste but it was too late now.

"What about you?" I ask taking a sip of my apple juice.

It was time Audrey told me something. I had barely learnt a thing about her. I felt selfish just talking about myself all the time when she too obviously had things weighing her down and driving her to breaking point.

"Me...? Oh, there isn't much to say," Audrey said casually knowing straight away what I was talking about, "I'm planning a search for my missing sister at the moment and that's about it,"

"Don't pass that off as nothing!"

"I don't want want to burden you with my problems,"

"But I've done that too you and I could actually physically help you with yours couldn't I?"

"I suppose, if you wanted to. It might be a distraction from everything,"

"I'm not doing it as a distraction, I'm doing it because a friend is in need."

"Thanks."

Audrey told me a bit about her sister Hope. She and Audrey had always wanted to visit Italy together which concerned me. I know I wouldn't want to visit there but of course Audrey and Hope didn't know the country was the home of the Volturi, the rulers of the vampire world. Audrey also explained what had happened before her sister had disappeared too. Hope had said something about a last minute flight and a dream job over the static filled phone. And, finally before she ended the call Hope had told Audrey she wouldn't be away for more than two weeks.

It has been a hell of a lot longer than two weeks. Where the hell was Audrey's sister? I don't believe she would have just gone and started a new life somewhere without telling someone. Nobody knew where she was and nobody except Audrey seemed to care.

It seemed Audrey and Hope's relationship with their family hadn't been brilliant so they soon gave up and the police were completely uninterested in the disappearance of a young woman. I suppose I could understand, there are more important issues than missing people but still they could have tried, even a little, to find Audrey some leads. They didn't matter now as she had me and I wasn't going to give up. We're friends and friends help each other.

"Hey, Claire, I just realised that Quil never came back to check were okay like he usually does." Audrey said confused after we had a few minutes of normal trivial conversation to distract from the serious crap.

"Oh, yeah... if I'm honest I had forgotten all about it." I remembered guilty.

Be both shrugged as if to say, 'oh well, who cares' and laughed. Despite some heavy conversation I felt relaxed and a little lighter than I had done earlier. Maybe talking did help... but for now, I was going to forget my own problems and concentrate on helping Audrey. A missing person couldn't wait but further conversation about my past and feelings could. I also understood how it felt to lose someone. If there is a chance Hope is alive I have to help Audrey no matter what.

**_to be continued (maybe)..._**

* * *

**I hope you didn't find that too terrible. If you want some back story on Hope then read my story ****_A Treasure in the Feast?_**** Please review and give me feedback and alert/favourite so I know it is worth posting and writing more. If I post more the next chapter will most likely be in the point of view of Nessie and Claire. Also I may change the title later on if I come up with something better.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** This second chapter is mostly about Nessie. By the way, the first part of this chapter was written a long time ago for another story that was going to be my first fan fiction. I found it though and edited it a little to fit with this story so it wouldn't go to waste. I hope you enjoy the second chapter, Thanks!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

10 years ago...

**Forks**

_Renesmee_

I have lived in Forks all my life. I couldn't imagine living anywhere else. Yeah, I know everyone else thinks Forks is mostly damp and dull and a pretty boring place to live but I don't care. To me, Forks is heaven.

My favourite place in Forks has to be in the forests. I just love running through the trees with my family. The incredible speeds we reach are unimaginable. No humans have ever run at the speeds my family and I have.

I know that in another year or so we will be forced to move, we have already stayed too long and people are growing suspicious over my families youthful looks. I shall miss the beautiful forests that are practically on my doorstep. There are still places deep within that are waiting to be explored by me.

I suppose we can return one day when everyone who knows us are dead or very old. If we don't leave soon though the humans will definitely figure out that my family don't age. They already gossip about my family having plastic surgery and I'm hardly allowed out around Forks because of my accelerated growth. I don't want to leave but staying will give the cruel Volturi a real reason to destroy us this time.

We haven't heard anything from the Volturi since that nightmare of a day when I was a young child. Thinking about that day, four years ago, sends shivers down my spine. I know they're waiting for us with their guard for when we slip up.

For weeks after the stand off in the clearing with them I had nightmares. In every dream someone died. It mostly always mom, dad or Jacob. The three people I love the most. I sometimes still have nightmares about them dying.

The smell of burning brought me out of my thoughts. I turned away from the cottage's kitchen window I was looking out from and faced my best friend Jacob Black. I saw the ruined frying pan and the eggs that were black. _Dads going to be pissed, _I thought.

Sighing I spoke to Jacob, "Oh Jake, you should really join me for those cookery lessons with grandma Esme,"

"Sorry Nessie, I just wanted to make you breakfast for a change," Jacob said guiltily.

"That's sweet of you Jake but I really don't mind making it for us,"

"I only have time for a bowl of cereal now as I've got patrol in five minutes,"

"Aw, do you really have to go? Can't Seth cover?"

"He's already covered for me twice this week, ain't fair on him."

I frowned and went to find some bowls, spoons, cereal and milk. We ate in companionable silence listening to the radio playing from the living room. Jacob, as usual, inhaled his 3 huge bowls of cornflakes and glass of orange juice in record time.

He stood up and washed his bowls putting them on the side to dry.

"I've gotta go now Ness, I'll see you in a couple of hours," he said.

"Sure, sure. Bye!" He gave me his best Jacob smile then kissed my forehead. He turned around and ran out the cottage door hitting his head on the way out.

"Damn." he grumbled.

I laughed; it must be annoying for him having to duck when in the cottage.

I cleared the table and cleaned the kitchen then decided to head to the house. The house is home to: my grandfather Carlisle and grandmother Esme; my uncle Emmett and aunt Rosalie; and my uncle Jasper and aunt Alice. We're all very close and get along well most of the time.

I put on some shoes that were good for running in and tied my long bronze hair up in a bun. I picked up my back pack which had my keys, phone and purse in and went out the front door. I walked along the path and jumped over the gate. I admired all the beautiful plants that had just been planted in the garden, by mom and grandma.

With supernatural speed on my side I arrive in less than a minute. I walked in to the white mansion which was my second home. My dads old room here was redecorated for me and I stayed over a few times a week. Its great fun as my aunts give me makeovers and we watch films.

I noticed that my mom and dad were sitting on the floor playing chess. My mom is the only one who'll play chess with him these days since her mind is the only one he can't read. My dads mind reading power may be useful occasionally but the rest of the time its really annoying. Luckily for me I'm always good at blocking my thoughts from him.

"Not always Renesmee." he turned to smirk at me.

_Get out of my head!_ I shout at him mentally.

He shook his head and got back to his game of chess.

I scowled and hugged my mom, "Jake burnt the frying pan attempting to cook,"

"Jacob." She sighed.

Dad didn't say anything but he had an annoyed look on his face.

"I'm going up stairs to my room." I told them as I skipped towards the staircase.

I took my time going up each step so I could admire the beautiful artwork on display across the wall. Most were hundreds of years old and very valuable. Grandma Esme always worried they might end up getting damaged but she felt it would be a shame if they weren't displayed.

"Renesmee!" my mom called, "Don't forget your defence training with Jasper."

Great now my plans are out of the window. All I wanted to do today was to get lost in a book until Jacob got back from patrol.

"Whatever." I said as I reached the top of the stairs knowing she'd hear me.

It was only me and my parents in the mansion today as everyone else were busy. Grandpa Carlisle was at the hospital, grandma Esme was at a charity event and my aunts and uncles were hunting. Uncle Jasper was going to come back early for my training.

It wasn't fair everyone had something to do except me! I opened my bed room door, stepped in and slammed it shut with frustration. Why can't Jacob be here? I walked over to my huge oak book shelf to pick out a book.

I love reading books about vampires even though the vampires aren't like real ones. I suppose though, if the vampires in books were like real ones people would find out what we really are and that would be very bad.

After reading a couple of chapters I lost interest. Putting the book back on my bookshelf I switched on the TV. The news was on and a particular story caught my eye.

"-_when the girls body was examined they discovered her body was completely drained of blood. She also had a dozen marks which appear to be bites all over her body, particularly on her neck and wrists. Police urge the public to come forward if they have any information. We'll be back with an update of the situation in Port Angeles this evening."_

I turned off the TV disgusted. How could someone do such a thing? They made her suffer and dumped her body not caring about the vampire laws. I dashed out of my room and down the stairs.

I bumped into my father when I was shouting, "Dad! Did you see?"

"Yes, I did," he replied, "When everyone gets back we shall talk in the dining room. If this was done by a vampire we must keep a careful eye on this situation as they could expose us,"

"What do you mean if it was done?," I demanded, "It obviously was a vampire who sucked the life out of the poor girl! I say we go to Port Angeles and kick any vampire ass we find!"

"You sound just like Emmett, honey." my mom pointed out slightly amused.

"Renesmee, I thought I told you not to say that word." my father told me off.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Why weren't they doing anything already? They are threatening our lives whoever did this. I guess I'll have to do something about it all by myself instead. I march out of the room determinedly confusing my mom. However, my dad knew exactly what I was thinking and was not pleased.

"Oh no you won't Renesmee Cullen!" My dad yelled.

"Fine, I promise I won't do anything." I sigh.

After a while I decided I needed to get out of the house and do something. Today was just so boring and quiet. It was weird, as there was rarely every a day like that with my family.

"I'm going to see grandpa Charlie. I'll ride my bike there instead of running," I say to them as I put on a coat and put my bag on my back.

"Be careful Renesmee," my mother said as I was walking to the door, "And be back in time for your training!"

"Okay, I will." I told her.

"Have a nice time!" my dad calls.

"Bye!

Riding my bike to Charlie's gave me time to think privately. Peddling through Forks always calmed me because Forks was so peaceful. I carried on peddling until I approached the little sweet shop not far from grandpas.

I adore chocolate. Sometimes, I even think it's better than blood. I decided to stop at the shop since I hadn't been in for a while and chocolate sounded good right now. I stopped at the front, got off my bike and put it against the wall.

I thought about chaining it to a lamp post but I knew it wouldn't be stolen. Besides grandpa Charlie is the Chief of Police, he'd find out who stole it. I walked up to the door and opened it. The smell of chocolate and sweets flew out the door and began to draw me in.

The old woman who usually worked at the till was there as usual and she was talking to Jessica Stanley's mom about the murder in Port Angeles. My thoughts were brought back to that.

If any more bodies were found we'd have to leave even sooner than planned. I didn't want to say goodbye to everyone so soon and I definitely do not want Jacob to choose. What happens if his family fall out with him for choosing me?

I know some of the wolves are still a little wary about me. Then I had a painful, unthinkable thought... What happens if Jacob doesn't choose me and come with us?

I knew that was not possible though because I'm his imprint which means we can't live with out each other. I knew I had to stop thinking about this and being completely negative. He'll come with us, his family will be fine, we'll visit and when we're married we can return. Though that is only if this imprint turns out the way it should.

I decide to buy more of my favourite chocolate bars than usual to cheer myself up and take them to the counter. Jessica's mother had left (thank god!), that was one conversation I wouldn't miss.

"Be sure to brush your teeth tonight young lady." The old woman told me as she put my treats in a carrier bag.

"I will." I promise and hand her $10.

I take the bag and hurry out the door to avoid further unnecessary conversations. My family preferred me to stay away from outsiders as if they noticed my accelerated growth it would put my life and theirs in potential danger.

I hopped on my bike and put my bag in the basket at the front which had a lid to keep things dry since we lived in forks. I was about to peddle away when someone came behind me and gave me a shove. _What the hell?_ I thought pissed off.

Luckily my balance is pretty good so I managed to steady myself and my bike. I really should start paying more attention from now on...

I stared at the two boys and girl who shoved me for a second. They looked about 13 and were taller than me. One boy had short blonde hair and blue eyes, the other had brown hair and brown eyes. The girl's hair had long black hair and her eyes were brown like the second boys.

Great, bullies. They can't pick on anyone their own age so they pick on someone who looks younger and who is only really toddler age. Before I had chance to speak they spoke.

"Give us those sweets or else." the brown haired boy threatened.

"Or else what?" I laughed knowing I could hurt then more than they could hurt me.

"We'll put you in hospital!" The girl said waving her fists pathetically.

"If you put me in hospital I'll get Chief Swan to arrest you."

The girl stared at me then lunged suddenly. I dodged her punch, confused at why she was fighting me for chocolate, and push her to the ground. The boys charged at me shocked. I punched the blonde in the stomach and the brown haired one in the jaw.

"Come near me again and I'll make sure you're all never able to eat a single chocolate bar again." I told all three quietly with a smile on my face.

I got on my bike and started to ride away. They all watched in shock. The girl on the floor, one boy clutching his stomach and the other holding his jaw. I would have to be careful not to think about this event later, my parents will flip!

I found my grandpa stood by his car when I arrived at his home. At first I was surprised at the for sale sign outside it but then I remembered that he was moving to La Push. He walked up to me with a concerned expression.

"I've been so worried Nessie! Edward rang me and said you were coming over but you never showed." My grandpa said as he hugged me.

Trust my grandpa to overreact, I hadn't been that long, had I? Now I've got to explain about the three bullies to him...

"Sorry grandpa. I stopped for some chocolate but these kids tried to take it off me." I told him hoping being truthful will get me in less trouble.

"Did you fight with them?" grandpa asked.

"They threatened me," I explained to him, "Then the girl tried to punch me so I pushed her and then them two boys came at me so I punched them."

I was looking down when he was speaking to me thinking about my funeral. When I looked up I was surprised that he didn't look very mad.

"Renesmee, I'm glad you defended your self but you should have just told the lady in the shop or called me," Charlie said, "Let's go inside and you can make me some lunch."

As we walked towards the front door Seth came out grinning as always. Some people had told me in the past that his grin was just like Jacob's when he was younger but now it wasn't. I got out the car and ran up to him. He hugged me and spun me round in the air and I laughed, Seth was probably my favourite wolf after Jacob.

Inside we sat down in the living room.

"How's your day been so far, Ness?" Grandpa asked.

"It's been pretty boring to be honest, everyone is out except me, mom and dad," I complain, "Even Jake had to leave after breakfast for his patrol. I tried to get him to trade with someone but he wouldn't," I told him.

Grandpa Charlie didn't like talking about wolf things, he has a need to know policy.

"What did you have for breakfast?" he asked me changing the subject randomly, "Sue made me a fry up and it was delicious,"

"We had cereal. Jacob tried to fry eggs but ended up burning them," I laugh.

Grandpa laughed, "How come you let him cook?"

"I wasn't paying attention. I only realised when I smelt burning," I replied, "We need a new frying pan now,"

"I guess breakfast at the cottage is cancelled tomorrow then?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, but I can cook at the main house so it's not the end of the world."

"Great!"

I spent the next few hours with grandpa and Seth before heading back to the mansion. When I arrived uncle Jasper was waiting for me. It was now time for my training something everyone insisted on me doing so I could protect myself if none of them were there. They never mentioned who might try to attack me but there was no need to as I already knew.

The Volturi would come for us one day and I would be one of their main targets along with aunt Alice who Aro was obsessed with due to her psychic abilities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

2 months later...

**La Push**

_Renesmee_

I was stood on the same cliff my mother, Bella, jumped off when she was still human. When aunt Alice saw, she thought Bella was trying to kill herself. She wasn't though. Mom was doing it to see my father, Edward. When he left her all she had left was hallucinations of him when taking part in adrenaline junkie activities. I wasn't here today to do that though, I was here with the pack to have some fun.

It was my last day with them as my family, Jacob and I were leaving. It came as a surprise when I was told since I thought I had at least a year left here in Forks. My family thought it would be best for us to leave sooner rather than later. The sooner we left the sooner people would forget us and we could move back.

The incident in Port Angeles had been forgotten now and we were all relieved it was just a one off. If the vampire who drained the girl had taken more lives it would have put my whole family and I at risk. If the Volturi had found out then they would have come back to Forks and probably tried to blame it all on us. Aro would do anything to destroy the family my grandfather, Carlisle, has created.

Today's supposed to be fun but so far... it's a disaster! It was threatening to rain and Jacob had disappeared. It was his last day with his friends and family and he'd gone wondering off some place!

I usually wouldn't be worried but if I'm honest I was scared that he'd changed his mind. I couldn't live without Jacob but I'd have to if he wanted to stay in La Push. My parents would definitely not let me stay here without them. They, and my grandparents, aunts and uncles wanted to see me grow up and they were my closest family. My grandfather Carlisle is the only doctor I can see if I fall ill too.

"Hey, sorry I'm late!" a familiar voice called instantly bringing a smile to my face.

"You're late Jacob Black!" I yell in mock anger.

He laughed guiltily as he ran up to me, "Sorry Ness."

"Come on Jacob, lets dive before the rain starts!" Quil yelled behind us.

Jacob took my hand and pulled me towards Quil and the others. Now the fun could commence!

That's when the urgent howls began. Everyone snapped their heads in the direction they were coming from. The howls were definitely coming from the wolves on patrol. There was an emergency which meant Jacob and the others had to go. It wasn't fair that our last day was officially going to be spoiled though. Stupid vampires...

"I've gotta go Nessie," Jacob stated the obvious as most of the others disappeared off towards the woods, "Stay here with Brady and Sylvia, okay?"

I nod and give him a quick hug, "Be safe."

"I promise."

Then, he was gone and all I could do was silently pray that it was either a false alarm or everyone would come back unhurt. I wasn't sure how long Jacob would be but I had a feeling that when he came back he would be telling me he was staying here in La Push instead of leaving with me.

Sylvia, Embry's imprint and member of Jacob's pack, put her arm around my shoulders comfortingly. Brady then began cracking his lame jokes and I put some of my worries to the back of my mind knowing Jacob wouldn't want me to just wait tense and concerned. It was my last day being at home so I had to make the most of it.

Surprisingly, Jacob came back after only half an hour, I assumed it was a false alarm until I realised his expression was grave. There would be no cliff diving today, instead there was going to be a meeting near my families mansion. What the wolves had discovered was not good.

Another body had been found, this time very close Forks, not in Port Angeles. It was drained of blood but this time it had been mauled like an animal had gotten the poor human. At first the wolves suspected an animal had found the body after the vampire had finished but the other scent found mixed with the vampires was... odd.

Jacob cleared his throat, "Nessie, I have to-"

"Stay, you have to stay here in La Push," I completed his sentence for him.

"The packs need me but we can talk every day on the phone, by email..."

"That isn't the same as you being by my side but, I guess I'll just have to get used to it from now on."

Tears are threatening to fall and I felt awful. My selfishness was horrid and I hated my self for it. Jacob's duty was to protect the tribe and I was getting in the way of it. I couldn't imagine how difficult it was for him to choose between his family and me. I know I could not ever choose between him and mine.

"Oh, Renesmee, it isn't permanent so you won't have to get used to it," Jacob said suddenly wrapping me into a hug so tight that it was near suffocating, "I'll be by your side before you know it but, I need to make sure the town and our friends and family here will be safe first,"

"Make sure you keep yourself and the others safe too, Jake,"

"I'll join you soon,"

"I'll be waiting, I'll always wait even if it's a few weeks,"

"Only weeks? I'd wait months for you!"

I pull away and punch his arm, "Well I'd wait years! Actually, I'd wait for eternity, beat that!"

"I can't think of an answer to top that, sorry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

8/9 years later...

**Volterra**

_Aro, Jane and Heidi_

Three men were seated on thrones, perfect and unmoving like they were made of wax. They often spent their time like this after all, they had all the time in the world due to the gift of immortality given to them a very, very long time ago. However, time went by quickly especially for the three men so it did not seem that long ago. They seldom left the castle which meant whenever they did they would then realise how much time had been and gone due to the worlds changing appearance. The change was not something they particularly liked as with change came danger. Weapons beyond the imagination now existed that were incredibly powerful, capable of blowing a vampire up into pieces so small they almost could go unseen by the human eye.

"My brothers, we must begin our plans to expand the guard," Aro spoke determinedly.

"Yes, I believe it is time." Caius agreed

Marcus said nothing and remained indifferent as usual.

"Very well, we must call in the present guard to inform them of future additions and... replacements."

The guard was called in, they entered gracefully and kept their nerves hidden from their three masters seated on thrones. It wasn't often they were called for a meeting therefore they knew a serious matter was to be discussed. They had been expecting something to come up though as not much had happened recently, not since Hope...

"My precious guard, my brothers and I have gathered you here today to share some delightful news with you!" Aro said in an over the top manner masking the seriousness of the situation.

Aro gestured to Caius to be the one to share the news.

Caius smiled dangerously at the guard provoking some of their concern to be displayed, "You shall soon be joined by other gifted ones,"

There were murmurs among the guard, they were trying to make sense of what he had just announced. Aro clapped his hands to silence them.

Caius looked to Aro for a sign to continue, when he receives one he turns back to the guard.

"From this moment on you must go beyond your limits and express more than undying loyalty for the Volturi. Those who perform in a lackluster manner may find themselves replaced over night."

Aro's sparkled with ideas, "Ah, a tournament! We shall officially rank our guards and decide who is no longer to our taste and up to our high standards!"

"Marcus?" Caius questioned to see if he had anything to add.

Marcus shook his head refusing to speak but he was thinking that this 'tournament' may be slightly interesting, maybe even amusing with Aro's arrangements. Caius also thought along these lines too.

"We must begin our search, any volunteers?" Aro asked.

Heidi immediately steps forward along with Demetri, several others and surprisingly Jane too. Finally, a hesitant Alec appears from the back of the crowd of guard members and takes his place by his sister.

Aro's eyebrows rose at the sight of Jane volunteering for this job, he knew she was prone to jealously, "Are you sure about taking on this challenge, Jane?"

"Yes sir, I would like this opportunity to please you. I just hope we don't end up having to collect a group of Hope's, that would not benefit the guard at all." Jane answered in a willing voice.

Heidi glares at Jane for her comment on Hope and promises herself she will find someone who will outshine Jane to become Aro's favourite and maybe even replace her. Having to go to the trouble of finding new guard members and transporting them to Volterra might just be worth it in the end if it meant being free of Jane. The only person who truly liked Jane was her brother so she would not be missed much.

Jane was also plotting a similar plan to Heidi's. Her main goal was to select weak ability people or ones with very different gifts to her that would preferably not be as interesting to Aro as her own. Jane was especially hoping to find a replacement for Heidi.

"Yes, yes," Aro agreed, "We must make sure all that are chosen are stronger unless their ability is unusual,"

"I can easily dispose of anyone who turns out to be a waste of space." Caius offers happily.

"If our gatherers choose well we shouldn't need to but thank you for the offer Caius."

Jane just hoped there would be no punishment for her intended failure and no one would discover her secret sabotage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Present...

**Forks**

_Renesmee_

It felt odd to be back home in Forks after all these years. Of course, we visited a couple of times but it wasn't for long and we couldn't show ourselves in public. My family still couldn't but I was able to as now I was back for good. My development is no longer rapid as I've more or less stopped ageing. Now, I can begin a life in the real world and for me Forks was the best place to start.

Over the years things in Forks had changed but not much. A lot of the wolf pack had settled down and started families and humans I knew or knew of had done the same. I always wonder if I'll have that with Jacob one day.

Some of the wolf pack have also stopped or are planning to stop phasing so they can age, that was something I hoped Jacob would never do but I was glad they were. There was rarely ever any vampires passing through now so less wolves were needed, so the guys deserved the chance to unfreeze their lives. It scared me a little though, as I would never age and one day they will all no longer be here. I knew that was going to be difficult for Jacob especially but when that day came I would be here and my family too, we will always be there for him from now until the end of our forever.

Soon, I'll no longer be living at the cottage but with Jacob in La Push. He and the others were actually renovating a house for us which I have yet to see. It was going to be a surprise but it was more like torture. After we've moved in Jacob and I would begin our wedding plans. We were in no rush though as we had all the time in the world plus my dad kept expressing his wish for us to wait at least a century. My mom and all our other family except Rose laughed at that and told us to do as we pleased.

It was our lives and we should decide the pace, at the moment we were very happy with how everything in life was. It was shocking when our happiness suddenly shattered and became over taken by anxiety...

Just like before, one vision turned our lives upside down.

* * *

**A/N** I'm not sure if I should continue this story or not but I'm going to do another chapter!

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! I'm not 100% satisfied with this chapter, I may go back and rewrite the Volturi bit. Remember to keep an eye out for more! Since this story isn't very popular at the moment it isn't a priority so it may be a month or two due to school and other projects.


End file.
